


Collection

by flaminghotstrawberries



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Betting, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Hanamaki Takahiro, Sexual Confusion, aoba johsai, how do you tag, i was bored, we dont talk about this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaminghotstrawberries/pseuds/flaminghotstrawberries
Summary: Hanamaki was a collected individual.He didn’t get flustered like Oikawa.He didn’t yell and become aggressive like Iwaziumi.He definitely didn’t act timidly like Kundachi sometimes would.So how, in God’s good name, was collected Hanamaki Takahiro a red, moaning puddle beneath Matsukawa Issei’s feathered touches.--------When Hanamaki and Matsukawa take a bet too far, Hanamaki doesn't know how to deal with his suddenly imaginative mind.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Collection

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what I'm doing. I just saw a lack of Matsukawa/Hanamaki fics and my mind said: "write it." And yes, I know I switch between past and present tense too much. I'm sorry about that, I'm working on it. Oh, and you're welcome to give me feedback. Tell me how to improve, please!  
> Any case, hope you enjoy this train wreck.

Hanamaki was a collected individual.  


He didn’t get flustered like Oikawa.  


He didn’t yell and become aggressive like Iwaziumi.  
He definitely didn’t act timidly like Kundachi sometimes would.  


So how, in God’s good name, was collected _Hanamaki Takahiro_ a red, moaning puddle beneath Matsukawa Issei’s feathered touches.  
“Y’know, it isn’t much of a bet when you give in right away,” The taller boy hummed, his warm hand sliding out from under Hanamaki’s shirt.  


‘No, don’t leave.’  


Hanamaki quickly kicked that disgusting thought from his mind.  


Matsukawa leaned back on the bed, lazily staring across the bedroom. A flushed Hanamaki followed suit. “Eh,” He grumbled nonchalantly. “It was a stupid bet, Mattsun,” Was his only defense.  


“You’re probably right,” Matsukawa snicked as he dragged his hooded eyes over to Hanamaki. “But, damn, those were some cute noises, Maki,”  


“Do you wanna keep your dick?” Hanamaki deadpanned.  


“That’d be ideal,”  


They sat in comfortable silence before they both began bursting into hearty laughter.  


“Oh my god,” Hanamaki wheezed, eyes tear-filled. “How the fuck did I even make that noise?!”  


“I dunno man, but please, keep going. You’re like the perfect bottom,”  


“Shut the fuck up. And don’t pull that gay stereotype on me. You could moan just as much as me or any other bottom,” The word bottom was accompanied by air quotations.  


“Yes, yes. I apologize,” Matsukawa hummed as he leaned backward on the bed.  


The conversation was somewhat unsettling, which was a feeling that Hanamaki wished desperately to dismiss. Everything was about his and Matsukawa’s relationship was easy, open. Nothing was ever tiresome, nothing was ever second-guessed. But here Hanamaki was, sitting in the same bed as his best friend, his mind racing with second-guesses and thoughts of Matsukawa that he’d rather not have. 

# +++

“Iwa-chan, my head hurt so much. You’re so mean,” Oikawa whined, batting his eyelashes in a distractingly beautiful way.  


“Shut up, Shittykawa. It’s your fault,” Iwaizumi returned.  


“Nu-huh! I told you to stop me before I’d regret it.”  


“I did. But you said, and I quote, “You’re not my mom. Fuck off.”  


Oikawa glanced over at Hanamaki and Matsukawa for support. They just snickered.  


The group of four was off to their first class of the day. Two nights ago, on Friday, had been Yahba’s seventeenth birthday party. Needless to say, there was a lot of pizza and alcohol involved. Yahba was a surprisingly popular guy, so the better half of his grade and a handful of third years were invited.   


The party had been like many others: loud, sweaty, and cringy. One too many teenagers rubbing against one another and a little too much alcohol in the air. It wasn’t notable if Hanamaki were being honest. Asides from one little thing, one tiny, meaningless detail. His and his best friend’s bet: I can make you want me.  


Stupids bets weren’t something the two shied away from. The phrase ‘No homo, bro’ was thrown around at least once a day. Hell, the two had kissed, on multiple occasions. But that felt different. Something about the animalistic glint in his eyes didn’t feel like ‘no homo’.  


Hell, that was the point, wasn’t it? To pretend that sex was something they actually wanted in each other. It was nothing more than a mindless bet that was born from drunken babble.  


“Yo, you all good, bro?” Matsukawa’s voice cut through his thoughts.  


“Yeah, yeah. ‘Course I am. Oikawa’s babbling is just a little more annoying than normal, that’s all,” Dark eyes stared back with disbelief, Matsukawa always knew when he was lying, however, a gasp came from Oikawa before any more was said.  


“What the hell, Makki!”  


Hanamaki grinned. “What was I supposed to lie? Save your precious feelings?”  


“Yes, yes you were.” A soft smack on the back of the head from Iwaizumi. “What the hell was that for, Iwa-chan?!”  


“Just felt like it, Shittykawa,” He shrugged before breaking off and walking into his classroom. “See ya, losers,”

# +++

The day was spent mindlessly going through daily motions: class, lunch, and friends. It felt comfortable, exactly how Hanamaki needed things to be.

He distantly listened to his teacher explain about what was due tomorrow, some lame project which he knew he desperately needed to finish. Hanamaki’s mind was mainly occupied with thoughts of Friday night. No matter how much he attempted to shove those thoughts away, he couldn’t. The warm breath against his cheek, dark eyes analyzing him, and those unfairly rough hands that left trails of fire in their wake. Everything was so overwhelming and Hanamaki desperately wanted that night back. 

Groaning, he slammed his head against his desk, hoping that some pain might dispute his continuous onslaught of gay thoughts. Some heads turned his way, but Hanamaki more-or-less ignored them. 

“I don’t even like guys,” He attempted to reason under his breath. 

# .

When the end of the day rolled around, it felt like both a blessing and a curse. Tonight Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi decided to hang out. It wasn’t anything new or grand, just them screwing around in Matsukawa’s basement, most likely watching the Princess Bride. 

See the problem with this was, Hanamaki wanted nothing more than to hide from Matsukawa until his stupid mind stopped playing that night on repeat. However, since they were basically attached to the hip, that was an impossible feat. Not that Hanamaki seriously thought about putting distance between them. 

Hanamaki refused to let that night change their relationship. 

# .

Coming out of class, Hanamaki immediately ran into Oikawa. The brunette was swarmed with girls; he smiled and charmed them all. 

“Oi! Oikawa,” He called out pulling Oikawa’s attention from a petite blonde girl to Hanamaki. 

“Hey,” He waved back before quickly excusing himself from his fan club. “Have you seen Iwa-chan or Mattsun yet?” 

“Nope.” 

# .

Once everyone found each other, they were off to Matsukawa’s. Iwaizumi and Oikawa walked in front, bickering about whatever they bickered about. Hanamaki and Matsukawa walked a couple of meters behind, comfortable silence filling the warm March air between them. 

“So, are you gonna tell me what’s going on? You’ve been off.” Matsukawa started. 

“What’d ya’ mean?” 

“Don’t pull that. You know what I mean. This whole stiff shouldered, tight-lipped, awkward guy,” He glanced over, dark eyes studying Hanamaki. 

“You’re being ridiculous, Mattsun. I’m fine,” 

Of course Matsukawa didn’t believe him. No one would’ve. Still, he dropped it and stuff his hands into his uniform’s pockets. He'd drag it back up later. 

# .

Matsukawa’s house wasn’t grand and fancy. It was rundown and used, cheap but he only had a brother and dad. His dad worked the better part of the afternoon into night and his brother was off screwing girls in the local college. This made Matsukawa’s the perfect hang out spot. Plus, his basement was comfortable. Black leather couches, gaming system, bar, ratty pool table, and a huge TV. 

Everyone tossed their bags by the front door and headed downstairs while Matsukawa grabbed some snacks. 

“Well, boys, Princess Bride or Breakfast Club?” Hanamaki asked holding two DVDs. 

“Princess Bride,” Oikawa stated, his slender body thrown across one-piece of the three-piece couch. 

“Really, Shittykawa? This is the third time in a row. Breakfast Club,” Iwaizmui grunted out. 

Gasping, Oikawa pushed himself up and place his hand over his heart acting as if Iwaizumi’s response seriously hurt him. “You can never get sick of The Princess Bride. It’s a timeless classic,” 

“I stand with Iwa, we’ve watched it too much. I say Breakfast Club,” Matsukawa added setting up a game of Speed. 

“Breakfast Club it is,” Hanamaki concluded. 

“Traitors, all of you!” 

# .

The night went by like every other, Oikawa pined after every man in the movie, Iwaizumi pined after Oikawa, and Hanamaki played cards with Matsukawa while bowels of popcorn and chips were passed around. Along with some beers. 

After watching both The Princess Bride and Breakfast Club, Oikawa was fast asleep. Which meant it was time for both him and Iwaizumi to go home. 

“As always, thanks a bunch, Mattsun. We’ll see ya tomorrow,” Iwaizumi said before pulling a sleepy-eyed Oikawa home. The streets were lit by the barely working spotlights, the moon gracing the skies with its presences. It was a beautiful night. 

“Wanna play some games?” Hanamaki asked pulling his eyes away from the night sky. 

# .

It didn’t take long before games got boring and the two best friends ended up on the couch watching some crappy horror movie. They sat close together, as they always did. They laughed and made fun of stupid people, as they always did. They cringed when the movie turned gory rather then horror. 

That night was comfortable. Hanamaki loved it. 

Maybe he’d been overreacting. That bet meant nothing. Maybe it’d been such a long time since he’d been involved with someone that his body went crazy for contact. He'd would've reacted the same way with any other person. Easy as that. 

God, he’d been so stupid, 

That thought made Hanamaki fall into a fit of relieving laughter which startled the man sitting next to him. Huffing a few short laughter himself, Matsukawa raised an eyebrow and a soft smirk played his lips. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“Nothing, nothing,” Pause for the reminding laughter. “I was just thinking I’ve been acting really, really stupid. That’s all,” Humming, he leaned against Matsukawa, allowing his familiar scent to fill his senses. 

“Nothing new, you’re just stupid in the first place.” 

“Wow, ouch. That hurt, Mattsun” 

“Will you ever forgive me, Maki?” Matsukawa shrugged, smirking. Glaring, Hanamaki sat up and pushed at the other. 

“You’re a jackass, y’know that, right?” 

“Of course I do. You continuously remind me,” Matsukawa pushed back. Leading to more pushing and shoving, along with sharp and dull insults. This went on until they were full-on wrestling on the ground. Matsukawa won in the end, pinning down Hanamaki, his face falling inches from his face. Huffing from the effort. 

Suddenly the air around them changed, with stolen glances to each other’s lips, already shallow breath being stolen once more. Hanamaki didn’t understand the lump in his throat and the urge to capture his best friend’s lips on his own. But Matsukawa understood. 

Surging forward, he pressed his lips against Hanamaki’s and allowed his eyelids to flutter together. Hanamaki felt his heart clammer against his chest, his cheeks burning brightly, and suddenly, his composure was gone. He gave into the feeling of everything just feeling...warm. It was unfamiliar, uncomfortable, not something they did. But he enjoyed it more then any other activity they'd done together. Hanamaki let his eyes fall closed and slotted his lips against his friend’s. Pressing into the kiss with greedy passion. 

Matsukawa let go of Hanamaki’s wrists and planted them beside the other’s head, allowing Hanamaki to loop his arms around Matsukawa's neck. The kiss was slow but bursted with surprising hunger. A hunger that Hanamaki didn’t know existed between them. 

The kiss lasted forever in Hanamaki’s mind. When they separated, Matsukawa’s lips looked plump and red, his half-lidded eyes even more so at that moment and Hanamaki felt his chest rise and fall. He wanted to pull them back together. 

“Fuck,” Hanamaki mumbled shocking them out of their trance. “Ah, wait, fuck!” Matsukawa snapped backward onto his heels. Jump up, Hanamaki glancing around like a deer in headlights. “I...I, I think it’s time for me to get going,” Were the only words Hanamaki could come up with. 

“Oh...yeah, yeah. I guess you should,” Came the dazed reply. 

And so that was that. Calmly, Hanamaki left with a goodbye and walked home with the brisk night nipping at his heels. 

Laying in bed that night, all Hanamaki could think was: _what the fuck just happened._

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was that.  
> Hope you didn't mind it.


End file.
